


it's warm inside

by soffgluten



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, This is nasty, Wire Play, gore fucking, gut fucking, heed the tags, idk the tag, its really gorey ok, just uh, they really love each other ok, theyre androids in this so yeah connor lives but uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffgluten/pseuds/soffgluten
Summary: Nines loves Connor, and wants to mark him from the inside, completely, so he always carries a part of him within.





	it's warm inside

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS SO UHHHHH
> 
> again, this is like, a v v v niche kink - basically its thirium pump hole fucking, EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL AND SAFE, but yeah watch out for robo guts and such
> 
> this is not beta'ed!
> 
> take care of yourselves!

“Ooooh, Nines-”

Connor let out a gasp, his whole body rocking as the taller android  _ rammed _ into him, a wet squelch following the drag of his dick. He stayed sheathed in the tangle of Connor’s guts for a few moments, his chest heaving with artificial breath, before he exhaled and slowly dragged his cock out.

Thirium spilled from Connor’s open chassis in bursts, leaking in rivulets down his torso and staining his thighs. The blood eased Nines’ thrusts, providing a slick liquid which he used to push himself easier, deeper into the android below him, coating his dick and pelvis in blue. Connor looked beautiful like this, he thought; sitting pliantly while Nines took his pleasure, his blissful face a riveting contrast against his open chest and bloody skin.

Nines’ pace stuttered when Connor let out a lewd moan, fingers tightening on the shorter android’s shoulders in a rare loss of self-control. The things Connor did, the dormant urges he awoke - only  _ he _ could elicit that in him. Suppressing a groan, the machine tried to relax his grip as he once again steadily fucked into the inviting hole that was Connor’s thirium opening - Connor’s insides were warm against him, fluttering and twitching around his length as he prodded the biocomponents further inside, and Nines groaned at the feeling.

“You feel so good, Con,” he praised, panting while he circled his hips, feeling Connor’s insides  _ move _ . “Your body’s so reactive to me. I can  _ feel _ the thirium rushing over my cock, it’s such a pretty sensation.”

Below him Connor was panting, face flushed a pretty blue as tears started gathering at the corners of his eyes and the taller couldn’t resist - he leaned forward, gripping onto his love’s shoulders as he pressed his hips closer, mushing the other’s face into his stomach. He thrust his cock into the android hard and deep, and Connor _ wailed,  _ the sound muffled against Nines’ stomach but he could feel the vibrations on his plastic skin.

It just spurred him on further - he smirked, shifting his hips by a few degrees before snapping forward and -  _ there _ . A loud, sharp keen rang against his middle, the sound full of static due to Connor’s inability to scream higher pitches. A pity, Nines thought - he’d certainly love to hear Connor reach frequencies outside human hearing.

The slick guts shuddered against his cock, more thirium splashing against his pelvis and coating his legs, but Nines didn’t mind. He’d found what he was looking for, and already he was abusing the spot with ferocity, Connor’s increasing screams of pleasure just spurring him on further. His hips kept hitting the android’s chest almost painfully, white scrapes now decorating both areas - much like the skin around Connor’s shoulders, which had completely deactivated due to the force of Nines’ grip. He didn’t even think before he opened up a connection, linking his and Connor’s minds.

_ Ecstasy _ flooded his processor, and he almost came on the spot from the intense feedback he got from Connor. He could see himself - blue eyes peering down at him, hands and hips and legs stained blue as he moved his stained cock in and out of Connor’s hole. He could feel his length penetrating what was never meant to be seen, brushing against sensitive organs and creating the loveliest friction against his components, breaking what limits Connor could never reach. He felt claimed, he was  _ claiming _ Connor, claiming him in the most pure way he could by stealing what no one else could, thrusting into the most intimate space that was never meant to be used this way - and yet, it was. It was  _ his _ now, this was -  _ theirs _ .

Nines shouted, bucking his hips sharply into the soft body beneath him one, two, three times, before he buried himself into his lover’s warmth, holding onto the sobbing android as he unloaded within him. He  _ marked _ him, marked him from  _ inside _ , and Connor would never be free from him now, always cursed to carry a piece of Nines within him, just like Nines carried a piece of Connor’s heart wherever he went.

Panting, the android took a few moments to come to, his tense muscles relaxing as the afterglow took him. He eased his grip from Connor’s shoulders, letting his arms rub against the deviant’s shaking back. He glanced down - Connor’s LED was red, and he was crying, mouth open in a soundless plea. “Darling, are you alright?” Nines asked him, gently stroking over his hair and cheeks, still buried inside him with thirium trickling between their bodies.

“N-Nines, p-p-p-please--”

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you,” he murmured, wiping away the tears, palms smoothing over the soft skin, up to Connor’s hair. He understood - the understanding between the two androids was something beyond words, sometimes beyond actions, bordering on what humans would call telepathic. Nines had a theory the bond had formed from interfacing so often, and while the thought of someone else knowing him intimately usually scared him, here it felt comforting - knowing that Connor would always understand him, wouldn’t judge his desires which were atypical of a deviant.

He eased his hips back slightly, just enough to see what he was doing with his cock still buried within the other android’s chest. He pet Connor, his palm moving to stroke his cheek and he leaned his head into his touch, Nines letting out an appreciative purr at his affection. His other hand travelled to Connor’s shaking shoulder, tracing the pattern of moles across his collarbone before reaching the back of his neck - and there he dug his fingers in, Connor arching against him as he forcefully pried open the panel there. “I’ve got you,” he repeated, swiping his thumb across the other’s lips while his fingers dipped into the bundle of wires there. The effect was immediate, the deviant crying out as his whole body went taut, chest arching so that Nines’ dick almost slipped out of him. “There you go,” he soothed, pinched a few thin wires between his fingers, and tugged.

That seemed to do the trick. Connor’s scream rang out through Nines’ audio receptors, overtaking every other sound that could be heard. He came hard - his release coated Nines’ legs, dripping down onto the floor to pool beneath them. His cheeks were coated in tears, sobs escaping his open mouth as he processed the pleasure, the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Tha- tha- thank you,” he stuttered out between breaths, desperately trying to cool his overheated frame.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Nines said, and meant it. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Connor, his sunshine, his  _ world _ . 

 

* * *

 

“Come here.” Nines reluctantly slipped his wet dick out of him, and a whole new load of thirium mixed with his come spilled out of the opening. Nines stared at it, transfixed - he just barely resisted the urge to start lapping at it like an animal, instead grabbing Connor’s thirium pump which stood to the side. He clicked the biocomponent back into its place with a practiced ease, before closing the opening. He kissed the spot, lips dragging against the sticky mess for a few moments.

“There you go,” he murmured, pressing a few more kisses to Connor’s chassis. “You were perfect. So good for me.”

“Hnn,” was the android’s eloquent reply, and Nines chuckled, circling his arms around Connor’s limp form and gently lifted him up. “Let’s get some thirium into you now.”

“It can wait,” Connor whined, tiredly. “Let us rest.”

“Connor, no. You need to replenish your thirium as soon as possible.”

“Nines-”

“ _ Connor, _ ” he said, sternly, and left him no room for argument. He strode over to their bed with ease, placing Connor down on the sheets gently - ignoring the protests of  _ “the sheets are going to get stained!”.  _ He opened the bedside drawer and took out a few thirium bags, passing one to Connor. “Drink it up,” he coaxed, and the android petulantly sipped at the liquid, pouting like a small child. “ _ Connor _ ,” he warned, again. RA9, did his predecessor want to deactivate from thirium loss?

After Connor finished drinking the thirium pouch, he paused, turning to Nines.

“You know I love you, despite everything, right?”

Nines simply kissed his brow, then pecked his LED, running his fingers through the messy curls falling onto his forehead.

“Of course. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i want god to whip my ass into satans lap for this


End file.
